Hydraulically actuated systems, such as hydraulically actuated linkages, may include a plurality of hydraulic actuators that each moves a linkage in a desired range of motion. Thus, the plurality of hydraulic actuators may be used to provide controlled movement of the linkage. However, in some circumstances, when a first hydraulic actuator is actuated, the first hydraulic actuator may induce unintentional movement in the linkage. Further, the first hydraulic actuator may cause a second hydraulic actuator to store energy that may release and also cause unintentional movement in the linkage.